I Can't Stay Away
by Her Honour
Summary: A fluffy sonfic containing ItsuHaru or KoizumixSuzumiya, or ItsukixHaruhi. This is wrong, I should have gone, yet here we lay... 'Cause I can't stay away. Itsuki's conflicted, he inhaled and how he's addicted. How longer must he stand it? ONESHOT


This is my first Songfic, so be nice, but be critisizing too. ^^; I just love this coupling so much! They seem so perfect for each other, Koizumi cares for Haruhi so much! But Haruhi only loves Kyon, but kyon loves Mikiru! It's so stupid! ItsuHaru ItsukixHaruhi KoizumixSuzumiya I do not own anything, the song is "I Can't Stay Away" -The Veronicas

--------------------------------------

He never expected anything like this to happen. Haruhi always seemed like a well-bred, independent person. A bit eccentric, but that only added to her likeable character. He never understood why Kyon was so intolerable of her. Koizumi thought it was rather refreshing. That was why no matter what, he always made sure to make it to the S.O.S Brigade meetings. But one day, he stumbled across something he never thought possible. Something that enraged him, something that saddened him, something that made that infamous smile; frown.

_**This is wrong**_

"Sorry I'm-" Koizumi opened the door with a smile. But he opened his eyes and Haruhi snapped upright. Something was wrong. She had the look that she was doing something she didn't want to be caught doing. She was never ashamed of doing anything.

_**I should have gone**_

"Koizumi, the meeting was cancelled." Haruhi said turning around. Something was wrong. She never cancelled a meeting.

_**Yet here we lay **_

"I apologize, did I interrupt something?" He shouldn't have asked that, but the universe was upset and he needed to change that. He was here to make sure the universe was never upset.

'_**Cause I can't stay away **_

"No! Nothing is wrong okay!?" She yelled; frustration was obvious in her voice. Koizumi frowned for the first time that school year and he closed the door behind him. Haruhi lowered her shoulders and the room became silent.

_**Roses Bloom **_

"The meeting was cancelled, just go home." He could tell she was sad. But the famous Haruhi Suzumiya was never sad. Koizumi walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed so frail and delicate. Kyon was never able to see this part of her. The part that could make any man fall in love. The edges of her eyes were red and the stains of fallen tears covered her cheeks. She needed her knight in shining armor.

_**In your dirty room**_

"Where's Kyon?" a spark of anger flared in her bronze eyes.

_**I come to play**_

"How should I know?! He ran off with Mikiru!!" Koizumi thought she heard a flicker of mild disgust in her voice when she said Mikiru's name, but he knew her well enough no matter what she'd always love her friends. She was the type of person who couldn't hate a friend no matter what.

'_**Cause I can't stay away **_

"Did something happen?" Koizumi asked. Even Nagato wasn't in the room reading her book like she usually does. Haruhi shook her head, but Itsuki could tell she was growing even angrier. He could sense another closed space happening. Haruhi obviously needed some sort of comfort, and it was Koizumi's job to do so.

_**No I can't stay away-ay**_

"Did Kyon say something to you that hurt your feelings?" He asked, angry at the other male club member for being so stupid as to offend the universe. Kyon treated the whole thing like a burden. If it were Itsuki who had been chosen by Miss Suzumiya, he would have been honored. But that was him, and he wasn't madly in love with the big-breasted Asahina.

_**I'm conflicted**_

"No." Haruhi shook her head and sniffed. Was she crying? What on earth went on in this room that made little miss independent cry?

_**I inhale now I'm addicted **_

"It's just that… Kyon... he… He made a point." Even thought he was the one who made her cry, she was still in love with him. Koizumi, much to his dismay, could even see that. Koizumi's eyes lowered to her hands, they were held tightly together and still so delicate looking. How many times he thought about those hand, of course he was never touched by them. They were always on Kyon, and every time he saw it, he grew jealous but soon afterward he scolded himself.

_**To this place**_

"He said... I was mean. I'm evil. That I'll never have any friends… because I was trying to get Mikiru into another costume." Haruhi was one the edge for more tears but Itsuki would never allow that, especially when she was right in front of him.

_**To you babe**_

"Miss Suzumiya, I actually think you are rather lovely company." Koizumi smiled and Haruhi glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

_**I can't stay away**_

"Come on, you should come to my house for some tea." She seemed to brighten and she gave her that mischievous smirk of hers. That smile he loved so much from her. He knew it was wrong. He was there merely because she unconsciously wished for it. But he felt lucky.

_**Can't stay away… **_

"Alright, but I only drink green tea." She agreed.

_**We get up, go down**_

"I'll be sure to make some for you." He was willing to do anything for her.

_**Then we go one more round **_

It became more than an assignment to watch her. It became much more complicated than that. She looked around his small home, no parents, but it was given to him by the Agency. He wished so many times he could tell her he was an Esper. That way she'll love him. She said she wanted to meet an alien, a time-traveler, and an Esper. But Koizumi knew that was selfish of him. Selfish of him to have the universe to himself. Kyon didn't care though.

_**It's wrong, they say**_

He couldn't control himself anymore. Months of simply being a 'friend' to her. Never to pass that glass wall while Kyon passed it time and time again like it was nothing. He was jealous of Kyon. Haruhi gave him all the attention in the world, yet he didn't care for Haruhi one bit. The only reason he kissed her wasn't because of love, but because he wanted to be with Mikiru.

_**I can't stay a- I can't stay away**_

"Koizumi, are these your parents?" Haruhi asked, pointing to a small picture. It was. Itsuki smiled even wider and took the small picture frame in his finger and examined it. That was before he woke up with these powers that gave him the chance to be with her.

_**No I can't stay away**_

"Yes." He answered and placed the picture back. They were on the other side of the world though. Haruhi gave him a questioning look.

_**I wish I could**_

"They're scientists. They're in America doing research." He smiled at her. Haruhi smiled even wider, and Koizumi could feel his brighten with genuine happiness. He felt he was obliged to smile with her now that he made her smile after crying. He should receive some sort of award. Like a kiss?

_**Leave and never return**_

"That's so cool! What are they researching!?" She asked, her excitement reached her again, but Koizumi smiled even brighter back at her.

_**Baby, I know I should**_

"A cure for a certain disease." Haruhi's bronze eyes that Kyon never noticed sparkled. She laughed and said something on how that was even better and how awesome it was. Koizumi continued to talk to her; a chance he thought would only come once in a lifetime, well, he was having tea with the universe! Talk about having lunch with the Gods. She drank her tea while speaking to him about diseases that she knew about and Koizumi was honestly happy.

_**But for you I'd burn**_

She was his deepest concern, not only for business. Not only because it was his assignment. But because she was special to _him_. She was something else, and it crushed him even more knowing he could never be with her. She had already made her choice. And her choice was Kyon, not Itsuki. He needed to make himself noticed. He needed to force change on to this situation. And he needed to do it now. He could be anything she wanted him to be.

_**Stay away**_

"Miss Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked, she turned from putting her cup in the sink and he stood up as well, easily striding towards her. Her face held so much confusion, and he grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him. He would kiss her out of passion. He would kiss her out of emotion for himself. Not emotion for another like Kyon.

'_**Cause I can't stay away-ay**_

His lips slammed onto her and she dropped the cup. He didn't care about that right now though; all he cared about was her. Would she feel something from this? Oh no, he didn't even bother to think what would happen if she were to reject him. This was bad. This was wrong. Why did he suddenly decide to disobey his orders? Because he was addicted. He loved her. He loved Haruhi Suzumiya, and she deserved more. She didn't deserve to cry. She didn't deserve to be alone. And Koizumi would be there, to make sure she gets everything she deserved. But even he wasn't good enough for her.

_**I'm conflicted**_

_What makes me so special? _But the only reassurance he could offer himself was that she chose him. Out of everybody else in the world, he was the one who got to meet her. Who was specially chosen and recruited to the S.O.S Brigade.

_**I inhale, now I'm addicted**_

"Please don't reject me," He begged of her. His poor little heart would be able to take it. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and dug his face in the crevice of her neck. She chose him. Him. He loved her; he'd be anything she wanted him to be. He was willing to do anything.

_**To this place**_

"Koizumi…" Haruhi whispered, unbelieving. How oblivious had she been? Koizumi…? All along? She should have wanted Kyon to kiss her like this. And he did, but it wasn't the same. The kiss from Kyon was full of desperation and panic. This was… it had meaning. It was sincere. Strangely enough, butterflies buzzed around in the put of her stomach and she wrapped her arms around his as well, and she could feel his intake of breathe stop. He was waiting.

_**To you babe**_

"I love you. I've always loved you… but you loved Kyon… so…" He stopped himself.

_**I can't stay away**_

"But don't get me wrong! I've wanted you to be happy. I just- I just couldn't control myself anymore!" He pulled away and she could see the panic and worry in his eyes. Fear. There was fear in his face. He was afraid to be rejected by her. He truly loved her! She did love Kyon, but he never noticed her. He never gave her a second glance. She could see he loved Mikiru. She guessed she just never wanted to acknowledge it.

_**Can't stay away**_

"Forgive me." He could no longer smile for her. Not even for her. Haruhi actually looked at him, not wearing a smile either. She looked at him and a new feeling was recognized. She never really noticed him in the same way Kyon never noticed her. He was always there. He was her shoulder to cry on. He was always there, making sure she was happy.

_**We get up, we go down**_

"There's nothing to forgive you for." And she kissed him back. He had never been so happy. His throat tightened and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Earlier she had been crying because then she definitely knew she would never have a chance with Kyon.

_**Then we go one more round**_

"Because I love you too." She said, and Koizumi smiled once again. She was given one more chance at true love, and she was lucky to have Koizumi by her side. Koizumi kissed her once more and promptly flicked a piece of hair out of her face.

_**It's wrong, they say**_

"I'm so glad." And she was too. They didn't need anybody else. No matter how wrong it was; Koizumi didn't care about orders. He didn't think about his punishment. He had her. He was in love with the universe. And she was in love with him as well. There was nothing more he could ask for.

_**I can't stay a- I can't stay away**_

"I wonder what the others will think about the absolute club leader and the second in the command of the S.O.S Brigade getting together." Surely Kyon would be jealous, he saw a hint of it when he was promoted in Kyon's eyes (Even though he may never admit it) Haruhi smirked at him. Surely his colleagues would be furious and shocked to see the infamous Koizumi with such a person like Haruhi. Though Haruhi may not know it (nor will she ever find out, Koizumi will be sure of that) but Itsuki had been known to be quiet unpleasant to be around.

_**No I can't stay a- I can't stay away**_

"Who cares?" Itsuki felt himself chuckle at her childish actions. Who would be stupid enough to ignore this beautiful girl he held in his arms? Kyon obviously, for that Mikiru. He never trusted her, nor did he ever really like her. Mikiru thought of Haruhi as a disturbance, or something that needed to gotten rid of. But Itsuki… him and the other Espers thought she was a God. And she was. Yuki seemed to be the only one who understood. How important Haruhi was. And it's been so long of just watching her. Observing her.

_**I can't stay away**_

"You never cease to amaze me." And she smiled. He was glad he refused to stay away, to keep his distance

_**I can't stay away**_

And he made himself the happiest man in the Universe.

----------------------------------------

I love the song, and I thought it fit Itsuki perfectly for how he feels for Haruhi. Typical fluff. Review please! thank you!


End file.
